


O Vizinho

by nanananananalu



Series: projeto macarrão [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanananananalu/pseuds/nanananananalu
Summary: Donghyuck é obrigado a encarar de frente seu crush no morador do apartamento ao lado. Tudo por um macarrão.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: projeto macarrão [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	O Vizinho

Era um dos dias em que Jaemin era responsável pelo turno da noite no café e Renjun estava com Sicheng, então Donghyuck estava sozinho no apartamento dividido pelos três. Ficar sozinho não era um problema, ele já estava acostumado, pois seus horários e os de seus amigos eram bem diferentes. O problema era a completa falta de qualquer tipo de macarrão naquele lugar.

Donghyuck não era a pessoa mais apaixonada por macarrão do mundo, mas naquela noite ele realmente queria comer massa, o que tornava a situação imensamente frustrante. Ele sabia não ter sido a última pessoa a comer macarrão (e consequentemente acabar com o macarrão), então só podia fazer uma coisa.

**Hyuck**

_ Estou muito magoado com vocês _

A resposta veio rapidamente no grupo.

**Nana**

_???? _

**Renjun**

_???? _

**Hyuck**

_ Não tem macarrão ㅠㅠ _

**Renjun**

_ Eu não acredito que parei meu encontro por isso _

**Nana**

_ Oooh então é um encontro?? _

**Hyuck**

_ Ooooh ;) _

_ Você não disse que eram apenas amigos? _

**Renjun**

_ E somos _

_ Voltem a falar do macarrão _

**Nana**

_ Amigos, sei _

**Hyuck**

_ Eu adoraria implicar mais com você, mas estou faminto _

_ Porque meus “““AMIGOS””” comeram todo o macarrão!! _

**Nana**

_ Drama king _

**Renjun**

_ Sai pra comprar _

**Hyuck**

_ Eu que não vou sair de casa a essa hora _

**Renjun**

_ Então fique com fome _

**Nana**

_ Pede ao vizinho _

**Hyuck**

_ Nana, a única pessoa que se importa comigo e em quem eu posso confiar ♡♡♡ _

**Nana**

_ ♡♡♡♡ _

**Renjun**

_ Vou voltar a ver meu filme, melhor do que ficar aqui nesse drama _

**Hyuck**

_ Sim, volte pro seu namorado _

**Nana**

_ Sim, volte pro seu namorado (2) _

**Renjun**

_ Vocês são ridículos _

**Hyuck**

_ Você nos ama mesmo assim ♡ _

**Nana**

_ :*♡ _

Donghyuck travou o celular e o colocou no bolso. Ir até o apartamento vizinho era uma ótima ideia, mas ele rapidamente foi atingido pelo motivo que o fez não pensar nisso anteriormente.

Donghyuck vivia no décimo terceiro andar e havia três apartamentos por andar naquele prédio. O apartamento 131 era ocupado pelos três universitários. O 133 era o lar de um idoso rabugento que mal dava bom dia a qualquer pessoa no elevador, e Donghyuck duvidava que ele fosse capaz de ceder um tanto de macarrão. E o do meio, o 132, era ocupado por Kun, um veterano simpático que mostrou a universidade para Donghyuck, Renjun e Jaemin quando chegaram, e por Yukhei. O apartamento 132 seria a escolha mais provável para pedir macarrão e também a mais fácil, se não fosse por uma coisa: Yukhei era muito bonito.

Donghyuck sabia que tinha uma boa aparência, ele não era cego e tinha espelho em casa. Mas Yukhei era…  _ outro nível  _ de bonito. Era quase absurdo que alguém tivesse aquela cara e aquele corpo. Não que Donghyuck reparasse muito ou algo do tipo, ele só olhava de vez em quando nos momentos em que os dois estavam no elevador. Além disso, ele passou  _ acidentalmente  _ pela academia do prédio enquanto Yukhei malhava uma vez e digamos que sua vida nunca mais foi a mesma.

Talvez ele tivesse um crush. E talvez isso tornasse quase impossível falar com Yukhei sem se atrapalhar totalmente.

**Hyuck**

_ SOS _

**Renjun**

_ O que foi agora? _

**Nana**

_ O senhor Choi bateu com a bengala na sua cabeça? _

**Hyuck**

_ Eu não fui pedir nada a ele, tá doido? _

_ O problema está no outro apartamento _

**Nana**

_ Mas Kun é legal? _

**Hyuck**

_ Sim, ele é _

_ Mas e se quem abrir a porta for Yukhei?? _

**Renjun**

_ Você pede macarrão a ele ué _

_ Aproveita e chama ele pra comer em casa _

_ Comer outras coisas além do macarrão se ele quiser _

**Hyuck**

_ HUANG RENJUN _

**Nana**

_ Não é como se você não quisesse _

**Hyuck**

_ Até tu, Nana?? _

_ Não tenho mesmo amigos _

**Nana**

_ Você tem dois amigos que não aguentam mais a clara tensão sexual entre vocês quando estamos no elevador _

_ Ele te olha tanto quanto você olha pra ele _

**Renjun**

_ Só vai _

_ Sicheng disse pra você ir logo _

**Hyuck**

_ VOCÊ MOSTROU A CONVERSA PRA ELE????? _

**Renjun**

_ Sim c: _

**Hyuck**

_ Amizade oficialmente cancelada _

**Nana**

_ Vai logo atrás do macarrão _

_ E de uns beijos _

**Renjun**

_ Especialmente dos beijos _

**Hyuck**

_ Eu odeio vocês _

**Nana**

_ A gente também te ama :* _

**Renjun**

_ Para de reclamar e vai logo _

Donghyuck suspirou. Não era o fim do mundo, certo? Ele podia ir até o apartamento vizinho e pedir macarrão. Além disso, havia 50% de chance de não ser Yukhei a abrir a porta e, mesmo que ele abrisse, não é como se fossem conversar muito. Ele só tinha que pedir o macarrão e ir embora. Donghyuck podia fazer aquilo. Respirou fundo, colocou o celular e as chaves no bolso, saiu do apartamento e bateu na porta vizinha.

E, para seu total desespero, a porta foi aberta poucos segundos depois por um Yukhei sem camisa -  _ sem camisa _ \- com um largo sorriso no rosto.

\- Boa noite. - Yukhei disse sem parar de sorrir e  _ oh meu Deus,  _ Donghyuck estava certo de que ia ter um ataque cardíaco e morrer ali mesmo.

_Diz algo, sua anta!_ , seu cérebro gritou. - Uh… - Donghyuck queria se bater por sua incrível articulação de palavras. - Eu queria saber se você pode me dar um pouco de macarrão. - falou bem rápido antes que perdesse a coragem.

\- Macarrão? Temos sim. - Donghyuck conteve um suspiro aliviado. Agora Yukhei traria o macarrão e eles acabariam logo com aquilo. - Só que Kun usou tudo pra fazer o jantar, então você vai ter que entrar e comer com a gente.

Donghyuck ficou olhando para o mais velho, sem saber o que responder. Estava mesmo sendo convidado pra jantar com seu crush? E Yukhei tinha  _ piscado  _ ao fazer aquele convite? Piscado como quem está  _ flertando? _

A voz de Kun se fez presente antes que Donghyuck pudesse responder, dizendo algo em mandarim. Yukhei respondeu, também em mandarim, e o mais velho apareceu pouco depois na porta.

\- Olá, Donghyuck. - Kun cumprimentou. - O que te trás aqui?

\- Eu convidei ele pra comer com a gente. - Yukhei respondeu antes que Donghyuck tivesse a chance de fazê-lo.

\- Isso é ótimo! É sempre bom ter companhia. Vou colocar mais um prato na mesa. - e assim Kun se retirou, sem dar a Donghyuck a possibilidade de negar o convite. Yukhei, ainda sorrindo, se afastou um pouco da porta, dando espaço para que o mais novo entrasse. E assim Donghyuck se viu dentro do apartamento 132, retirando os sapatos ao lado de um Yukhei ainda sem camisa.

\- Não repara na bagunça. - Kun disse, saindo da cozinha. - É difícil fazer Xuxi arrumar as coisas.

_ Xuxi?  _ Pela exclamação indignada de Yukhei, era com ele. - Eu arrumo sim. - falou, cruzando os braços. Donghyuck conteve um riso diante da expressão do mais velho.

\- De vez em nunca. Agora vá colocar uma camisa, temos visita.

_ Sim, por favor _ , Donghyuck pensou, dando graças aos céus por Kun.

Enquanto Yukhei se retirava na direção do que Donghyuck imaginava ser seu quarto, Kun chamou o mais novo dos três para a cozinha.

\- Espero que goste de carbonara. - Kun disse com um sorriso ao colocar a travessa de comida na mesa da cozinha. - Estava me perguntando quando você viria nos visitar, já que Xuxi fala bastante de você.

_ Oh _ .

Antes que Donghyuck pudesse pedir detalhes sobre o que exatamente era dito a seu respeito, Yukhei retornou, felizmente vestido, e os três se sentaram. Donghyuck sentiu um cheiro de perfume que não havia sentido antes quando o mais velho se aproximou, mas provavelmente não era grande coisa. Yukhei não passaria perfume só por sua causa, passaria?

Retirando esses pensamentos de sua mente, Donghyuck se concentrou no que acontecia ao seu redor. Era sua primeira vez jantando com pessoas que não eram Renjun e Jaemin desde o começo da universidade e estava sendo uma experiência bem interessante. Primeiramente porque Kun cozinhava maravilhosamente bem e aquela era a melhor massa que Donghyuck comia desde que saiu da casa dos pais. E também porque Yukhei e Kun eram excelentes companhias, o que Donghyuck pôde eventualmente descobrir ao conseguir manter conversas sem se atrapalhar nem ficar sem jeito.

Os três conversaram sobre tudo e mais um pouco: faculdade, séries, o incomparável mau humor do vizinho idoso… E Donghyuck riu bastante, especialmente por causa de Yukhei. Donghyuck ainda ficou mais um tempo no apartamento após terminarem de comer, entretido com as conversas e mal vendo o tempo passar.

\- Espero que tenha gostado do jantar. - Yukhei disse ao acompanhar Donghyuck até a porta após o mais novo perceber que já estava ficando tarde.

\- Gostei bastante, Kun cozinha muito bem. -  _ E você é uma ótima companhia e é lindo e é ótimo estar com você e talvez eu esteja muito apaixonado _ , completou mentalmente.

\- Você pode vir aqui jantar quando quiser.

\- Eu gostaria disso.

\- Ou talvez…

\- Talvez?

\- Talvez a gente possa sair pra jantar fora. Só nós dois.

\- Tipo um encontro?

\- Tipo um encontro.

\- Gosto da ideia.

  
  
  
  
  


Quando Donghyuck voltou para o apartamento 131, Renjun e Jaemin estavam o esperando na sala, sentados no sofá.

\- E aí? - Jaemin perguntou assim que Donghyuck fechou a porta, tanto ele quanto Renjun olhando com expectativa para o recém-chegado.

\- Eu tenho um encontro.

\- Finalmente! - Jaemin gritou.

\- Ele cresceu tão rápido. - Renjun disse, fingindo enxugar uma lágrima.

\- Estamos orgulhosos de você, Hyuck. - Jaemin disse, levantando-se do sofá e abraçando Donghyuck rapidamente.

\- Vocês já podem parar com o drama.

\- Vou contar pro Sicheng. - Renjun disse, ignorando a fala do outro.

Donghyuck revirou os olhos e decidiu seguir para seu quarto, ignorando seus amigos. Não foi capaz, entretanto, de ignorar ou conter o sorriso que se espalhou em seu rosto ao se lembrar dos eventos da noite e ao pensar no que o aguardava.


End file.
